


Painting

by Insert_cool_username



Series: Stranger Things One Shots [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drawing, Fluff, M/M, Painting, Rainbow Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insert_cool_username/pseuds/Insert_cool_username
Summary: Mike has always loved when Will’s art, and loves it even more when Will’s draws on him. Now Will is painting on him.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: Stranger Things One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091156
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Painting

One of Mike’s favorite things is when Will draws on his arm. This started even before they were dating, it started after the upside down. Will would draw to calm his nerves, and since they were together it led to Mike being his canvas. Sometimes when they have to sit through assemblies at school Mike would leave with his arm covered in little doodles in a blue pen with some red and green. Occasionally Mike tries to do it on Will, but it never ends up very well. When they have more time he paints on his arm. Sometimes there are flowers or shapes or random stuff. His mom hates it, and always makes him wash it off at night. Said it was bad for his skin, but Mike doesn’t care. Will always says that it gives him a blank canvas in the morning, with a smile. Sometimes when he especially likes that day's doodles, he makes sure to cover his arm so his mom can’t yell at him and take photos with Nancy’s Polaroid camera (before he got his own) so he can save them. He has them pinned up on his bulletin board. After they started dating Will now occasionally draws constellations between his freckles in his face, drew little hearts with m+w in them, and other little love notes. When Mike broke his arm, his cast was almost immediately covered in little aliens and triangles and of course signatures and little sketches of their dnd characters.  
And here they are, Mike laying on his stomach on the Wheeler’s patio, his long hair clipped back with one of Nancy’s clips, and Will painting a galaxy on his back. Will had promised that it was actually going to be a galaxy, and not some other crap. Mike was parched and sweaty. But this was one of the things in their summer bucket list and they had planned this out weeks ago. He had finally gotten used to the way it felt, kinda ticklish and sticky.  
“You need anything?” Will asks.  
“Thirsty,” he mumbles in response.  
Will is silent for a second and then replies, “5 minutes, and then you can get a drink.”  
He can hear Will putting his brushes into the glass.  
He can hear Will walking around and tidying up.  
Finally Will says, “You can get up. Carefully!”  
He carefully gets up with a little help from Will.  
They both walk into the kitchen.  
“Lemonade?” He asks.  
Will replies with, “Mhm.”  
He pours the cup of paint-y water into the sink, and starts washing the brushes while Mike pours two large glasses of lemonade.  
He sets the cups on the island and walks over and wraps his arms around his boyfriend.  
“Miiikkee,” he says.  
“Whaaatt, Wiilll?” He says imitating Will.  
“You're all gross and sweaty, get off.”  
“But I want to show you affection,” he says before kissing his cheek.  
“Drink your lemonade, lover boy,” Will says.  
Mike blushes at the name, but he listens to him and chugs his lemonade. Will stands next to him and drinks half of his glass before pulling Mike back outside.  
Will turns on some music before he finishes.  
Finally another hour or more later Will exclaims, “Finished!”  
Will lays down next to Mike. Listening to The Smiths because Will chose the music, but Mike doesn’t mine. They had grown on him as of lately due to Will.  
They lay there peacefully occasionally saying something or singing along with the music.  
After another half hour Will says quietly, “I think it's dry now.”  
He reaches his hand out and checks if the paint was dry. Which it is was. Mike rolls over and sits up. Will stands up.  
“That was really fun,” Mike says.  
“Yeah, my hands are tired” Will replies with a giggle.  
“Here let’s go inside and take a picture,” he continues extending an arm, and pulling Mike up.  
They walk inside holding hands. Mike pulls Will upstairs, and into his room. Mike hands Will his polaroid camera. Before taking a picture of the art, Will kisses his cheek and takes a picture. Mike turns red, but kisses Will back. Will sets the picture down on the desk.  
He takes a couple steps back, and snaps a picture of Mike's back.  
A few minutes later after the polaroids have developed. Mike looks over Will’s shoulder at the picture. Pointing at a tiny series of spaceships in rainbow order, laughing, he says, “Rainbow ships!”  
Laughing along with his boyfriend, he adds, “I thought you would appreciate that!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. This is honestly one of my favorite fan fics I have ever written, so I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
